


27 Suits or Dresses

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Charlie’s planning his wedding. There’s only one thing: Matteusz still has to ask him.





	27 Suits or Dresses

“Is this always so traditional?”

Charlie is going through April’s wedding magazines. He’s been on Earth for quite some years now, but sometimes he still gets confused.

“Charlie, it doesn’t need to be perfect,” April reminds him. She’s getting a bit tired of Charlie’s attitude. Ever since she and Ram got married, Charlie’s been itching to propose to Matteusz. He just doesn’t know how.

He’s been bombarding April with questions about how she asked Ram to marry him, and about the wedding planning, and about the actual wedding despite being there. Hell, he even asked about the wedding night.

“But why are you supposed to wear a wedding dress?” Charlie is flipping some pages, “Are they always white? I prefer blue.”

“You can pick whatever colour you want. White’s just the common wedding colour.”

“I’d look great in one of these,” Charlie shows April an advertisement for a wedding dress company. The ad displays a woman wearing a long, white, elegant wedding dress. “Maybe my shoulders are a bit too broad for the straps, but we could get that fixed. Or maybe Matteusz should wear this one. He’d look great in a dress. He’d look great in anything.”

“Usually, the brides wear the dresses, but if it makes you happy, then I’d say you should go for a strapless one,” April takes a sip of her tea. Charlie hasn’t drunk his yet, because he’s too caught up in the wedding planning. “You do realise you have to ask Matteusz to marry you first, right?”

“Yeah, that will happen. I need to be prepared for the actual wedding and- oh, these are as stunning as the dresses,” Charlie is now admiring an advertisement for suits, “I know I look great in suits, but these take it to a whole new level. Maybe I should ditch the dress after all.”

“Just a suggestion, but maybe you should plan the perfect proposal before you plan the perfect wedding?” April doesn’t doubt for a second that Matteusz doesn’t want to marry Charlie, but she doesn’t want Charlie to get ahead of himself.

“I already got that covered,” Charlie says happily.

April’s surprised and curious. So far, Charlie has only asked about the actual weddings on Earth, not the proposals, although April did catch Charlie watching proposal videos in YouTube once.

“Do tell.”

“He will ask me,” Charlie says and nods to himself, “I half expect him to do it in Polish, but since I’m still learning, I’m not entirely sure. I am sure of the fact he’ll ask me.”

“Are you sure about-” April can’t finish her sentence, because they hear the front door open.

“Charlie? I’m home!”

It’s Matteusz.

Charlie quickly hands the magazines back to April, who puts them in her bag.

“Oh, hi April,” Matteusz seems a bit disappointed to see her.

“I was just leaving,” April immediately gets up. She hasn’t finished her tea yet, but she has the feeling Matteusz wants to be alone with Charlie now. Ram’s about to get home anyway.

* * *

Charlie’s been waiting the entire evening.

He knows Matteusz wants to marry him.

He hasn’t told April, but apparently Tanya spotted Matteusz in a jewelry store that’s known for selling engagement rings. 

Charlie’s been waiting during tea time, during cuddling, during dinner, during sex, during more cuddling, during everything.

Matteusz is indeed a bit nervous, but he hasn’t proposed to Charlie yet and Charlie is this close to banging his head against the wall. He wants to marry Matteusz, goddamnit.

It’s when they’re getting ready for bed, that Matteusz tries something.

“Uhm, Charlie?”

“Yes?”

“You know that I love you, right?”

“Yes, and I love you too,” Charlie is waiting.

“And you know how I like waking up next to you and all of that.”

“I know.”

“And how I really don’t mind you being an alien.”

“I’ve been told.”

“So, I have been thinking…” Matteusz trails off, but Charlie decides to give Matteusz some time to gather his thoughts. Thinking can be a lot.

“Yes?” Charlie motions to him to go on.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about our relationship and how great it is.”

“Good.”

“And how it’s pretty much the best part of my life,” Matteusz continues, “And how I don’t ever want to loose you. Oh, and how much you have changed me by loving me despite my parents’ wishes, because I never thought I could be really happy. But then you came along, and you became my family.”

“You’re my family.”

“And, uhm, what I’m just trying to say…”

Charlie is waiting.

“I’m just trying to tell you…”

“Yes?” Charlie doesn’t want to sound irritated, but he kind of is. He’s done waiting. He wants to marry Matteuz as soon as possible, and Matteusz is _stalling_.

“But I wasn’t sure how to tell you…”

“Oh for Susan’s sake, Matteusz, just say it already!” Charlie snaps. Matteusz looks confused, but then again, he didn’t expect Charlie to interrupt.

So Charlie drops down on one knee. Matteusz feezes, but Charlie doesn’t present a ring. “Matteusz Andrzejewski, will you _please_ ask me to marry you?”

When Matteusz doesn’t answer (he only blinks a couple of times, which is creepy), Charlie starts to panic. He immediately stands up and tries to tell Matteusz that he didn’t mean it- only, that’s a lie. He did mean it.

“Matteusz, I…”

But Matteusz smiles and goes down on one knee. 

“Well then. Charlie Smith, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Charlie jumps on Matteusz, “Yes, of course I will!”

* * *

In the end, Charlie decided against the dress. He tried dresses and suits, and he just though the suit looked better. 

Matteusz didn’t care. For all he knows, Charlie could’ve dressed a leopard onesie and he’d still marry him.

Still, he has to say that the moment Charlie walked down the aisle (with a grumpy Ms. Quill holding him by the arm), Matteusz couldn’t stop staring at his beautiful soon-to-be husband.

It was perfect.


End file.
